Let Me See Myself In A New Way
by Apple-Strudel09
Summary: It was just a normal cold, winter day in New York City. People were trying to get home from work and Blaine was out, picking up some last minute things. Kurt was sitting at home waiting for him with a baby in his tummy. Everything was going great. Who knew that everything could go wrong so fast? Warning; mpreg, and character death :(
1. Chapter 1

(Hellos everyone! I hope that everyone is doing good! This is maybe oneshot, depends if anyone wants more. I hope you enjoy it! And there is mpreg in this, so be ready!

Also, there is a mention of a character in this little story, it's from one of my favorite movie, if you get it I'll... I don't know give you a cookie!)

Kurt sighted and looked out his window. It was snowing very heavily outside, people were hustling around trying to get home before the true storm started. Blaine was out there, picking up some last minute items. But, to Kurt he seemed to be taking a long time.

Kurt turned away from the window, looking around the flat. It was a medium sized flat with lots of windows and many paintings. Blaine was a sucker for paintings, he believes that when they move into their first "real" home, all the walls will be covered with paintings and song lyrics. And of course tons of Harry Potter items. Kurt chuckled lightly at that thought, Blaine and his big ideas. Kurt looked at the kitchen, where on the bar counter a cup of tea was sitting. Blaine made it before he left, now it was sitting there, waiting for Kurt to drink it. But, to the cup's dismay, Kurt felt like he didn't have the strength to go and get it, after all he was three months pregnant.

The cold winter breeze shook the windows, making loud reading noise. Kurt curled his blanket more tightly around him, trying to not let the noise get to him. Because whatever he was feeling got sent to the baby and Kurt didn't want to upset the baby. His baby, Blaine's baby. How lucky were they. Suddenly, Kurt's cell phone went off, no ringtone, a unknown number. While raising an eyebrow, Kurt picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello?" A quiet voice answered him. "Is this ?" "Yes, this is. Well, the newly added Anderson but anyway, yes. Who is this?"

The wind shook the windows again. "My name is Jane Gatsby. I got some... news for you." A knock on the door. "Well, Jane. Could you hold on for one sec, there is someone at my door." "I think you should hear my news first." Jane's voice got higher and more frantic. "Um, why..?" More pounding on Kurt's door. "Please ! You must hear this!" Kurt sighted.

The pounding got harder. "I'm very sorry. But I must answer the door. Please hold on." Kurt almost put does the phone when he heard Jane yell, "Your husband just got shot!" The world seemed to freeze, everything was moving in super slow mode. Kurt couldn't breathe, there was someone at his door, who seemed to really want his attention and now this lady is telling him that his husband just... oh no. His husband just got shot. _Blaine just got shot_. At that realization, Kurt fell to the floor, he was hyperventilating and sobbing. "Mr. Anderson? I'm so sorry, truly I am, but the police would like you to come down to the hospital and ask you some questions.. ? Do you hear me sir?" No words pierced through Kurt's grief, one minute Blaine was there and the next he was gone. What the hell happened? "Mr. Anderson? Sir? Please! Sir?" The pounding on Kurt's door continued. Kurt's sobs got louder. Where was the peace and quiet when you need it?

... WOA. Look at all that angst, I didn't know that all of that was going to happen. I'm sorry if I made you sad, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter... that is if you guys want me to.

Also, sorry about the lack of update on It's True What They Say, Love Must Be Blind, I sprained my left ankle and because of ISU's and exams, I will try to update soon!

Thank you reading, I hope you liked it, sorry if I made you cry and if you have time or if you want to, please R+R! Thankies!

~Apple-Strudel09


	2. Chapter 2

'This can't be happening! It can't be!' though Kurt. "Mr. Anderson, please answer me!" The pounding on the door did not crease. Kurt slowly got up, shacking. Once Kurt was haft way up, he felt like he just got hit by a train. Kurt's whole world was spinning, colors were blending together. 'Blaine ..' Then the whole world went black.

A few hours later.

"How long has he been out?" "Just a couple of hours, nothing serious ." Some rustling of paper. "Nothing serious?! My husband has been out for some odd hours and you're saying that it's business as usual ?" 'Husband?!' Kurt groaned. "Hey! He's awake," Quick footsteps, sounds of plastic bags being opened. "Kurt.. darling?" 'What the hell...' "Sir, you need to back away now. Mr. Anderson is unstable."

"No way! He's my husband! He'll need me!" "I'm very sorry sir." The sound of shuffling heals dragging against the floor. Then silence. Kurt slowly opened his eyes. He expected lots of people standing around him, asking him how he is doing and all that. But, to Kurt's surprise, there was no one. Kurt tried sitting up, when he did his whole back felt like it was on fire.

So Kurt gave up. Kurt looked around. It was a normal hospital room, white walls with lots of machines around beeping a random times. "Hello Kurt." Kurt turned towards the voice. Standing there was Jane Gatsby. "What the hell... what happened? Where's Blaine.. how did you get here?"

Jane smiled. "So many questions, but so little time answer them all. So I'll give you the jussive of it. The last thing you remember is being in your flat, the world spinning, correct?" Kurt nodded. "Very good. So now to what is going on. Well, you are now in a world where Blaine isn't dead. You fell down the stars at Vogue, where you work." Kurt shook his head. "I don't understand, how is Blaine not dead? What type of world is this?" Jane sighted and looked down at her watch. "Kurt listen. You are in a new world, don't ask me how you go here, you just did. Blaine is alive but not for long. You need to get out of here, Blaine and many others will try and make you stay but you must resist! Please Kurt! Get out! I'll explain more later! Don't fall through the hole that so many others have!" And with that, Jane disappeared. 'What...' " Kurt!" Kurt turned around to see Blaine with a huge smile on his face and bunch of blue roses in his hands. "I'm so glad you're awake!" Blaine handed Kurt the roses. Kurt held them, they were so pretty but yet they seemed.. different from the ones he was use to. The roses were ice blue, not sky blue and there were no thorns. "I hope you like them, I got them because they match your eyes so well." Kurt smiled, "Thank you Blaine, you have very good taste," while running his fingers gently trough the roses. Blaine moved over to sit on the bed. "Well, I try to please." Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, gently kissing his hair. Kurt snuggled in Blaine's chest. 'I could ley here forever.' Then Kurt drifted off to sleep. The last thing he heard was, " Don't worry about a thing, Kurt. I'll never leave your side and I'll never let you leave."

( I think you guys are confused... yea I think you are. XD A random time lope was needed, I'll explain next chapter, don't worry. I just like to make my reader confused; it keeps them coming back for more!

Also, thank you for reader, I hope you enjoyed it and see you next (?) chapter!)


End file.
